leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
International Police
The International Police (Japanese: ), also referred to as the Global Police in the English localizations of Generation I and III, is a in the Pokémon world. Its most notable member is Looker. In the games ]] In the Generation I games and their remakes, an undercover International Police agent (who has the appearance of a ) appears on the S.S. Anne in pursuit of Team Rocket. In Generations I and , "International Police" is translated as "Global Police". In the descriptions of two Secret Bases on in , a robber is stated to have hidden out in one of the Secret Bases while the International Police staked them out in the other. Nanu, the Kahuna of Ula'ula Island, is a former member of the organization, whose codename was "000". is reintroduced as an International Police member in . She is Looker's superior (although Looker is more experienced than she), and Nanu once was her superior. Looker Looker has appeared as a member of the International Police in most core series games since . In Pokémon Platinum, he appears at various points in the story to help the , while he himself is on the trail of Team Galactic. After Team Galactic's boss, Cyrus, disappears into the Distortion World, Looker refocuses his investigation on Charon, whom he successfully arrests at Stark Mountain. In , he is attempting to arrest the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. He appears in the player's house, disguised as their mother, requesting their help to find the sages. After he has successfully arrested all of the sages except Ghetsis, he heads off to confirm information he has received about N and his Dragon Pokémon being in a distant region. In Pokémon X and Y, Looker is temporarily stationed in Lumiose City in the Kalos region while investigating Xerosic and Team Flare, under the guise of a private detective opening up a new detective bureau, the . After he succeeds in arresting Xerosic, he leaves Lumiose City behind to escort Xerosic to his trial. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Looker can be found at the Battle Resort, having washed ashore and suffering from amnesia. A local woman takes him to her house to recover, where he gives the player an Audinite while wondering who he is. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Looker and his boss, Anabel, have been tasked with neutralizing the Ultra Beasts that have appeared in the Alola region. After all of the Ultra Beasts have been taken care of, he can be found on vacation at the motel on . In these games, it is also revealed that Looker previously went under the codename "100kr". In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the player first encounters Looker briefly at , giving the player a Thunder Stone before leaving. During the post-game, Looker can be found at Poni Plains with a vacation-spending Anabel, blocking the entrance to Poni Coast. Once the player has dealt with the Ultra Beasts present in Poni Grove, Looker will give the player a Red Card and leave. In the anime In the main series The first appearance of the International Police in the main series was in Frozen on Their Tracks!, when Looker debuted. However, he did not reveal that he was an International Police agent until Gateway to Ruin!, where he was spying on Team Galactic disguised as a , who were trying to locate the Spear Pillar. In Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, Looker infiltrated the Fuego Ironworks disguised as a Galactic Grunt in order to find out what Team Galactic was doing there. Despite this, he was discovered and thrown in a cell until and rescued him. By this time, Team Galactic had already fled but Looker found a piece of the Red Chain. Taking it back to the Police Station, the Floaroma Police set up a live transfer of the scanned data to International Police HQ. However, the piece had been engineered by Charon to blow up the scanner and wipe all data from the International Police database. In In The Battle Finale of Legend!, Looker arrested all Team Galactic members. Looker was set to make a comeback in two unaired episodes investigating Team Rocket and Team Plasma in the Unova region, before they were , and as of Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!, removed from continuity. After a long absence, Looker finally appeared again in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!, where he disguised himself as a . After revealing himself to Ash and his friends, Looker explained that he had come to Unova in order to investigate the actions of Team Plasma, who were planning to take over the region. After an encounter with several Team Plasma members, including the Plasma Scientist Colress, he left the group to continue his investigation. Looker again met Ash and his friends in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation! at a city, where a was going on a rampage. Looker realized that it must be under the same kind of control as the Pokémon from before, and attempted to use his barrier-creating device to stop Haxorus from being controlled, without any result. He then used an energy indicator to find the source of the energy that controlled Haxorus, eventually pinpointing it into Team Plasma's helicopter. In Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, he disguised himself as Cedric Juniper's assistant and escorted Ash and his friends to the . Later, when Team Plasma attacked in an attempt to find the Light Stone, he unmasked himself and began trying to fight the villains. He also appeared in Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony! and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!, where he wound up getting caught along with Iris, Cilan, and Cedric Juniper, but they later freed Looker. He then managed to convince Team Rocket into joining the battle. Eventually, when was freed from Team Plasma's control, Looker arrested all the Team Plasma members, effectively putting an end to the team's existence. Another member of the International Police, Tedesco, appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!. He first appeared spying on the cruise ship , , and were traveling on, when Mrs. Ripple invited them to her room to see her jewel collection. After Cilan accused Teaque to be the thief of Mrs. Ripple's jewel, the "Eye of Liepard", he finally showed up in front of everybody by stopping 's with 's and revealed his true identity. Looker Badge.png|Looker in the Tedesco.png|Tedesco from Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! In Pokémon Generations The International Police, including Looker, appeared in The Chase, inspecting Giovanni and Team Rocket. After having previously helped secure the Celadon Game Corner, they received information that Giovanni has been spotted in the Viridian Gym, and launched a raid on the Gym, but Giovanni was nowhere to be found. After a follow-up investigation, they found out that Giovanni was the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym and disappeared after giving out badges to . International Police Headquarters PG.png|The International Police base in Pokémon Generations International Police PG.png|The International Police in Pokémon Generations Pokémon was one of the Pokémon the International Police used during their raid on the Viridian Gym. It smashed one of the walls in the Gym. None of Machamp's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon the International Police used during their raid on the Viridian Gym. It melted one of the Gym's walls with Flamethrower. Arcanine's only known move is .}} was one of the Pokémon the International Police used during their raid on the Viridian Gym. Inside the Gym, it accompanied Looker in his search for Giovanni and investigated the traces of explosions at the Gym's battlefield. None of Growlithe's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon the International Police used during their raid on the Viridian Gym. At the Gym's entrance, one of the agents sent it out to open the door by destroying the lock. None of Magnemite's moves are known.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The International Police first appears in the . It is an organization dedicated to stopping villains around the world. Its most recurring member is Looker, who appears in various regions assisting the Pokédex holders in stopping the regional villainous teams. In the , , a high-ranking officer, receives a Pokédex himself. In the and s, Looker assists in attempting to arrest Team Galactic. In the , Looker participates in the in his attempt to seek out and arrest the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. Two years later, in the Black 2 & White 2 chapter, Looker and Blake are assigned to find the members of Team Plasma that managed to avoid arrest. While they do so, other International Police members are ordered to search for and , two important Trainers that have connections to Team Plasma. After the International Police discovers that Blake has been giving the illegal access to the International Police database in exchange for his services and having taken the that was under strict supervision for himself without permission, he is discharged from the organization. Looker is equipped with various gadgets called the "International Police Equipment" (Japanese: インターナショナルポリスアームズ International Police Arms). These items are used to help Looker get around locations or even assist in battle or arrest, but they tend to fail him due to being cheaply made. Blake also uses the Equipment, which he receives from the Magician, but they do not break down when used. Each of the Equipment are labeled by number in order of appearance. Pokémon When Blake was approved to become an International Police offer, he was given the option to choose between several Pokémon that had yet to be partnered with someone. Though he initially wanted to wait to find a Pokémon that could match his abilities, Blake decided to pick Dewott. International Police Pokémon Adventures.png|Several of the International Police's Pokémon in Pokémon Adventures International Police Pokémon Adventures 2.png|Several of the International Police's Pokémon in Pokémon Adventures International Police Pokémon Adventures 3.png|Several of the International Police's Pokémon in Pokémon Adventures International Police Pokémon Adventures 4.png|Several of the International Police's Pokémon in Pokémon Adventures In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga Looker also appears in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!. In this , another member of the International Police, Koya, works with Looker to track down Kaisei. Kaisei is currently on the run from the International Police and is being pursued by Looker and Koya. Trained in disguise, they use this skill to capture Charon. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=國際警察 |zh_cmn=國際警察 / 国际警察 國際刑警 |nl=Internationale Politie |fi=Kansainvälinen poliisi |fr=Forces de Police Internationales ( - ) Interpolice ( , ) |de=Internationale Polizei ( - ) Polizei ( , ) |it=Polizia Internazionale ( - ) Poliziotto ( , ) |ko=국제경찰 '' |pt_br=Polícia Internacional |es=Policía Internacional ( - ) Policía ( , ) |th=ตำรวจสากล |vi=Cảnh sát quốc tế }} Category:Pokémon world Category:Organizations * de:Internationale Polizei es:Policía Internacional fr:Forces de Police Internationales it:Polizia Internazionale ja:国際警察 zh:国际警察